Jen/Gallery
Hilda.png|First Main Look Sakura Haruno.png|Second Main Look DSC05844.jpg|New Main Look Sakura Colo.png|Undercover For Orre Jen.png|New Body, New Look; FireRed Style Green.png|Cute and Relaxed Leaf.png|Casual and Comfortable Leaf 2.jpg|Casual and Comfortable With A Peppy Attitude Jen in Lavendar Tower.jpg|Jen contemplating a decision in the Lavendar Tower Sakura Crying.png Jen Design.png|Jen's current (and hopefully) final look! Sakura Dress Pic.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Now she's set for a dinner party! Sakura Dress 3 Pic.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Looks like someone's ready for samba lessons! Sakura Dress 2 Pic.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Multicultural day has never looked so stylish! Sakura Dress 4 Pic.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Dressed like a real goddess! Sakura 2.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Aqua blue sweater, blue skirt with a white bow? One of Jen's more comfortable looks! Sakura 4.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! A special birthday dress given to her by a certain someone. ;) Sakura 5.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! A perfect ensemble for a leisurely walk in the sunlight, before the rain kicks in that is. Sakura Casual.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! When not battling or travelling, Jen likes to sport this attire around town. Sakura Celebrity.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! As glam as a celebrity! Sakura Cherry Blossoms.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! A small stroll through the cherry blossoms enhances the beauty of her look! Sakura Gangster.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Yo! The hottest rapper on the street. Foshizzle! Sakura Hat.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! A mature adult needs a mature and stylish look! Sakura Ninja Alliance.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Jen, more than ready to assist her comrades on the battlefield. Sakura Purple.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! This purple ensemble only enhances Jen's beauty to unimaginable levels! Sakura School.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Jen's school uniform, snug and cute! Sakura School 2.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Even the cliche school girl outfit works for this lovely woman! Sakura Sweater.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Sometimes the cutest look, is the simplest and plain looking! Sakura Winter.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Cold in the winter? No problem for this girl! Jen's Marry Christmas.jpg|Thank you for the gift Naruto! Jen.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! *gasp* So, life-like!!! Naruto Request 1 Final.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! A sassy gal with a no care attitude. Naruto Request 2 Final.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! A nice cute white and blue outfit which only enhances her beauty! New Sakura Pic 1.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! As peachy as her skin, but just as cute! New Sakura Pic 2.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Saucy and spicy makes Jen a delicious dish! New Sakura Pic 3.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Looks like it's the return of the red dress! Still hot! New Sakura Pic 4.png|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Fashionably exploring the town on a joyous windy day! Sakura Mature.png|One of Jen's MANY outfits! As Jen matures, so does her beauty! Simply gorgeous! Sakura Bride.png|One of Jen's MANY outfits! It's about time! I wonder who the lucky groom is? New Sakura Pic 27.JPG|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Traveling around Unova can get quite chilly. New Sakura Pic 5.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Beautiful in the breeze! New Sakura Pic 6.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outifts! Someone's ready to go to Wonderland! New Sakura Pic 8.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! The bride's maid looks more gorgeous than the bride, don't ya think? ;) New Sakura Pic 9.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! No one messes with this glam gal! New Sakura Pic 10.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits. Basic, but still beautiful! New Sakura Pic 16.png|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Commander Jen reporting for duty Admiral Birch! New Sakura Pic 17.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! I wonder who her date is for the cotillion. New Sakura Pic 19.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Wishing in the beautiful breeze! New Sakura Pic 20.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! This gal's ready for a hike in the woods with her big bro! New Sakura Pic 21.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Aargh! Someone be a bootiful pirate! New Sakura Pic 23.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! This outfit keeps Jen warm on a cold winter day! New Sakura Pic 25.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! From head to toe, she's warm and cozy! New Sakura Pic 26.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! Even in the winter, she likes to look like a total bada**! New Sakura Pic 28.jpg|One of Jen's MANY outfits! *Yawns* Looks like someone's on their way to the Dream World! Category:Galleries